


The taste of peppermint

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke does not like sweet things but for Itachi he would put up with a lot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [薄荷糖的味道](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561053) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



Sasuke was not a sweets person. He disliked the taste of sweet things. Which just made it a pain that most of the holidays that his family and the village liked to enjoy involved sweets in some way. There was no avoiding the smell of them in the village or the sight of them in the house.

He was the only one in his household to actively dislike sweet things. His Father honestly did not care. Sweet or not Sasuke had seen the man many times eat a combination of things that would set off the most iron of stomachs. But then again his father was no normal man.

Sasuke had yet to find out if his mother liked sweets or she liked buying, making them and giving them away in order to make people happy. He saw her eat some but never in a way that suggested that eating them was what she loved them for.

Now Itachi on the other had. Absolute sweet tooth, he was hopeless with it. Sasuke loved his brother, his love was the forever all-consuming kind but he got tired watching how Itachi sought out and devoured sweets.

When he had been a child he had been jealous of how much Itachi had enjoyed sweets. That should have been a warning sign for them all honestly. But looking back it was amusing. He had been a right terror around sweet based events and holidays.

He would search out Itachi’s stash and either get rid of it or bargain with his older brother for it back. That habit, that little bargaining he had started ending up being the thing that kick-started them.

It was strange to look back and see how obvious he had been. The lingering touches between himself and Itachi. The intrusions on each other’s personal space even when they ‘argued’ and how quick they were to separate when someone else interrupted.

And of course, there was his first kiss. Sasuke lightly touched his lips as he remembered. It had been around Christmas and he had stolen Itachi’s stash again. The entire candy stash and some had been harder to find than others.

Itachi had hunted him down the moment he had gotten back from the mission. It had been strange to have his brother caging him in, still in mission clothes, still in ANBU uniform as he leaned down and asked Sasuke back for the candy.

Instead of asking Itachi to train with him like he usually did or owe him a favour Sasuke had been stuck on what to ask for. He had stared up at Itachi who had stared back in return. He had known Itachi had reported to the Hokage because the furniture polish the Hokage used in order to hide the sake smell lingered on Itachi’s clothes.

Someone had to let the Hokage know one these days that she was not fooling anyone. They all knew she drank like a fish and honestly did not mind. It was the gambling they minded. Still Sasuke had stared up at his brother his heart in his chest as need made itself known in his body.

He had not asked but his brother had understood. He had moved slowly, his hands gentle before he touched Sasuke’s chin to tilt him up just enough. The slight tremble to Itachi’s fingers told him so much and it made Sasuke relieved. When Itachi’s eyes slid closed and their lips touched Sasuke had felt like his heart had exploded.

He had tasted a faint taste of peppermint but it was soon swept away with a stronger taste that he later came to identify as Itachi. Sasuke’s head had spun as they kissed. Itachi had pressed him further against the wall as everything ceased to make sense for Sasuke.

The only thing he could focus on was not only did it feel right… it felt like it was meant to be, like they had always been journeying for that moment.

X

Sasuke smiled at the hands that came to rest of his shoulders. “I’m surprised you were able to tear yourself away.” He smiled. He tilted his head up in order to meet his brother’s smile. Itachi was in simple clothes but hints of his activities lingered.

The scent of candy, the small stains that meant he had been dragged to help the elders of the clan make their candy although Sasuke had wondered for years why they bothered.

“And you as usual sit and brood and wait for the days to pass.” Itachi smiled. “It’s just food Sasuke.”

“Sweet.” Sasuke huffed. His neck hurt a bit leaned back to stare up at Itachi but when Itachi leaned down enough to press their lips together it was worth it. Even with the peppermint taste. “Where’s mom?”

“Shopping.”

“She’ll be gone for hours.” Sasuke contemplated. He turned around in his chair to give Itachi a once over. “That’ll be more than enough time.” Of course, sneaking around had its own cons but it was what they had to do and it really added some excitement not that they really needed any.

“I’m certain I can take care of you in minutes Sasuke.” Itachi chuckled. “But hours does sound nice… it has been a while.”

With missions and clan work not to mention their separate friends and the fact that the two of them were a secret. they did not get much time but they did make it work. Joint missions. Training sessions that ended with them dirty, panting and satisfied, those moments in the house that they would get away with. They made it work.

“It has been a while. Sasuke eased out the chair and stood before he was tugged into Itachi’s arms. Their kiss was soft but Sasuke pulled back with a sigh. “You taste sweet.”

“Complaints?”

“You know I’m not a sweet person.” Sasuke muttered. “But for you I’ll put up with it.” Their next kiss was slow as Sasuke did his best to lick and nibble away the sweet taste. With every movement, he felt Itachi’s body stir against his. When Itachi’s erection poked him he pulled back to chuckle while Itachi’s aroused gaze fixed on his. “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed. That got him a smirk in response before Itachi took over slowly nudging them back until Sasuke sprawled over the table. The peppermint taste was still there when Itachi kissed him again but Sasuke did not mind it, that sort of thing seemed destined to be a part of Itachi.

 


End file.
